The invention relates to a ball bearing having separators, and in particular, the invention relates to a ball bearing having roller separators.
The prior art ball bearing includes an outer ring having an axis, an inner ring rotatable relative to the outer ring about the axis, a plurality of bearing balls, and a cage separator with respective pockets for the bearing balls.
A problem with the prior art ball bearing is that there is a relatively large sliding friction at the interface of each bearing ball and the cage which causes a relatively large bearing torque.
The prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,633 describes a substantially zero friction electrical conductor assembly and provides a concept of eliminating sliding friction by using substantially pure rolling friction at the interfaces of its parts.